The Blade of god return
by Noz7
Summary: Pyrrha has send Jaune away to save him. but he didn't want that, she say it was her destiny he say it Bullshit. beware Cinder the blade of god has return One-shot Sankishin!Jaune. is he op? i don't know ask that question to you self. P.S. there is some curse word in the story {i am changing this story to rate T may change it back to rate M} also a lot of OOC so beware


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to their respective company.**

* * *

In the sense of dead Pyrrha has sent Jaune away to save him but he didn't want it. he thinks to himself why it has to be this way.

All he ever wants is to live his life to the fullest without anyone in control the first time he gains is right after he was killed by Rags. To which he secretly want to thank for but now all the thing he has to work for all the action to get used to this new world all of it a waste.

Why?

Why destiny has messed him up again. Even with his new life it still not ends in his favor

He asks now one.

"you know what fuck it all"

he has enough. he will not be chain by fate anymore. fuck destiny. fuck fate and fuck you too Amaterasu for fucking with my life.

He raises his right arm up. The power he has sealed away to make himself mortal again to make his own choice and not be kill or hate for it. for freedom dame them all. Then he starts the chant that past he and both of his enemy have been using. Stormcloud starts to form in the sky.

"_**I am the white void!"**_

"_**I am the dark abyss!"**_

"_**I am strength!"**_

three voice speak out. the ground trembles as he speaks each line. and the thunder strike.

"_**I am the cold steel!"**_

"_**I am apocalypse!"**_

"_**I am power!"**_

Aura of white, red and, green start to form around him the white from his left arm while red from his right arm while the green comes from the main body.

"_**I am the just sword!"**_

"_**I am hope within despair!"**_

"_**I am everything!"**_

the energy around him starts to thicken until his body completely disappear as the energy start to grow bigger.

"_**With blade in hand, shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!"**_

his left arm came out it was armor in white while holding his iconic weapon the Slaying Demon: Ōkami. But he didn't stop his chant there.

"_**With blood and hated I shall devour and return all evil to hell"**_

his right arm comes out o the energy it looks the same as his left just in red and holding Aramasa: Bloodscythe. he continues.

"_**I am the blade of the God that will destroy all!"**_

as he finishes that line all of the energy surrounding him completely disappear gone the small body of Jaune Arc now replace with a hulking body with a height of 7 foot 1 inch.

(think of it as SUNANOO (Yuuki Terumi) from BlazBlue with white left arm and red right arm)

"_**I am Hakuman"**_

"_**I am Bloodedge"**_

"_**I am Takehaya Susanoo"**_

"_**THE END HAS COME"**_

then he jumps to his next target. the tower.

* * *

*Pyrrha POV

(before Jaune finish his chant )

she has lost and she is going to die by the woman who defeats her, Cinder. she does nothing to stop it. it was pointless. This was her destiny and she is going to accept it. Just as Cinder was going to shot her with the arrow. Stormcloud starts to form in the sky with thunder coming out of it.

The ground starts to shake and then it stops and then shake again. Which make Cinder losing her balance and it stops her from shooting her arrow. it shakes for how many time she doesn't know anymore she lost count after the first shake as she lost her balance and fall face first into the ground the same could be said about Cinder as she was trying to stand up but fail to do so and fall back to her knee. Pyrrha doesn't have any strength left to move so she is going to lay down, the only thing she can move now is her head.

Then the tremble finally stops for a short period that is until she heard something.

_**"THE END HAS COME"**_

as soon as those would finish there was a load explosion what comes after was not something she expects. there was a new being that was on this tower most of its body was cover in black armor with green marking while right and left arm were in red and white respectively in its right hand a sword, a large blade with black core and handle, in his left hand were nodachi with an odd blunt tip in place of a sharp point the were silver almost white it has black handle a golden guard and bottom of the hilt with some gemstone embed in to it. she starts to feel something similar but she is too shocked to think about it.

however, it seems like Cinder didn't feel shocked at all somehow her face was something more along the line of irritated.

"Who are you" Cinder ask as she trying to stand upright. her voice sounds very irritated.

"_So you are the one behind all this_" it speaks the sound like a male voice even though it is hard to tell because he has three voice.

"I ask who are you!" she asks again with a hint of anger.

"_wouldn't you like to know_?" he taunted

"I have enough, DIE!" then she launches five fireballs at him.

"Ru-!" I yell at him only to be shocked as he moves his left arm swing his white nodachi in motion and cut all fireball down in one slash.

_"Is that the best you got?"_ he taunts again his face look it was formed into a grin. which only make Cinder angrier.

"Ku- what are you!?" she yells as she moves her arm commanding the wyvern Grimm to attack.

the wyvern move forward using its head to ram the newcomer

"watch out-!" I try to warn him only to be shocked again as he used his giant blade in his right arm to block the attack.

* * *

*Cinder POV

I stare in shock as the new unknown move it left arm to push the Grimm back but the Grimm didn't give up rather it moves to strike again only to be blocked again but with the left arm instead.

_"you want to know what I am right"_ it speaks

I didn't say anything in response. fear start to enter my heart.

_"it seems like I have to come up with a new chant my old one is too shot and I will not use that chant because it doesn't feel like me"_ it mumbler for a while. until it seems like there is a light blow bright up on top of its head _"Aha" _then it moves the arm to push the wyvern away again. As the next motion begin it put two swords in cross 'x' form in front of its chest.

_**"I am Black Hole!"**_

The ground begins to tremble to as it speaks.

_**"I am Revolution!"**_

_**"I am Order within Chaos!"**_

_**"I am the Rage of God, with blade and hated shall I devour and **__**destroy all evil of this world, and cleanse it in the White Abyss of the Dark Void!"**_

_**"I am Susanoo Knight!"**_

the now dub Susanoo Knight move both of its arms in motion and get into a fighting stance that looks like an ancient Mistral dual swords style the only difference is that it was holding the giant sword in a reverse grip while the nodachi was put in front of it

_**"THE END HAS COME!"**_

* * *

**Hello Noz7 here as you see this is just a test to see if I have any luck in writing because English isn't my first language.**

**please review the story I want to know if it peak interest in any of you. also, I want to know all the mistake I make in the story.**

**P.S. I may continues this story or even make a new story base of this one if the response is positive or in other words if this idea good or bad if it too negative I may abandon this story and left it to be adopted until then ciao!**


End file.
